One Class to Change It All
by chronical199
Summary: 4 new students arrive at the well known Yokai academy. They are a strange bunch, yes, and they seem to have known each other for quite a while. But, as Tsukune and Moka dig up their past and find out that these monsters went through hell to get there, they try to help them. One of these monsters, though, have their own goal in mind. And sacrifices must be made.


**So, i** **don't** **know if you know this, but** **I'm** **going to hold off on RWBY: RACE to finality for a bit. Im just overflowing with ideas these past few days. And i** **haven't** **been able to write a bunch. So, what i'll do is try to get the second chapter of Tokyo Ghoul: REborn for REvenge out, before anything with RWBY. But, what this is, is it was my original RosarioXVampire fanfiction i ever wrote, or at least the idea anyways. It was a rejected idea. But! Now that** **I'm** **very good at writing, (from what people say),** **I'm** **more confident. So, this is a NEW fanfic brought to by...me! Now, the thing with this one is it has OC's in it. These OC's are** **creepy pasta's** **, though. Like slender man or smile dog. It'll be explained on the way through. But, with out further adue, i bring you the RosarioXVampire fanfiction: One Class to Change the World!**

* * *

As the sun rose across the red sea in a certain world, the bell of a school could be heard clearly throughout the dead beat forest. The waves splashed against the rocks, a dusty breeze coming and taking some dirt with it. As a scarecrow with a schedule was flowing in the wind, the sound of a bus was growing louder with each moment. The yellow bus stopped right in front of the scarecrow looking thing, the breezes ceasing their movements. 4 boys came out, each looking extremely odd.

The tall one, was wearing that of a black blazer and a black tie, a white under shirt and black dress pants showing or giving the image he was rich. He had nice, white hair, his skin as pale as bone, and he had sea blue eyes. The other boy wore a white hoodie, the shadow coming over half his face, with blue sneakers and jeans. Scars were able to be seen on his face, and he had pale skin as well. The boy behind them looked even worse. He had a blue hoodie, it being loosely put on along with some black shoes and black T-shirt. But what was scary about him, was the fact he had a mask on that had blood coming out of his eye sockets. They sat there and waited for the last boy to come out. He finally stepped out, and scratched behind his ears. He had sharp teeth that were Yellowish, along with a tank-top that was shredded in a few spots. Wore a cocky grin, as they all started walking towards the woods.

As they were walking down the dirt road, the man with the white hoodie began to speak,

"So, you sure this is the right place?" He asked his slender friend. The tall man looked over before Replying.

"Don't worry, Jeff, its the right place." He said as he looked back towards the path. A school building started making its way into their view, the tall bell tower hung over all the other buildings.

"Fine, whatever you say, Seno." Jeff huffed. He took out a knife and started whirling it around on his fingertips. The boy with no eyes just didn't say a word. The other boy who had the strange teeth smelt the air, loud sniffs coming from his direction before looking towards his friends.

"Yo, Seno, he's here." The boy said with a toothy grin. Seno nodded and looked down at the school with a grin.

"Thanks, Egao. That's good to hear."

* * *

As the group of boys walked down the dirt road more towards the school, they looked towards the left and saw two buildings. They looked almost like destroyed buildings from America, but they saw people walking out of them. The group of monsters soon realized that they were looking at dorms. They kept walking before Jeff stopped and looked back towards the tunnel, which was far away so you could barely see it.

"Man, I'm a little rusty on my Japanese. This won't turn out well." The pale skinned boy said to himself. Seno looked over at him before stating his mind.

"Well, I think you'll do just fine Jeff. Plus, we will blend in more than you think. Though, I'm not sure about you." The suited man stated with a grin. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in why don't ya." With that they kept walking, the murmuring from the other students below becoming clearer. Seno was just looking at them all, his mind drifting to theirs. He could read their thoughts, and he could read them like a book. The murmuring kept growing louder and louder.

 _'_ _Who are these guys?'_

 _'_ _Are they knew here?'_

 _'Look at the one with the hoodie isn't he creepy?'_

 _'_ _They must've been through a lot.'_

The thoughts these monsters had were astounding. Jeff was uneasy with the knew people. He wanted to kill some of them. Maybe even carve an everlasting smile in their face. Airesujakku…Seno had no clue what he wanted to do. Egao was just scratching away at his ears.

As they were walking towards the entrance, the group kept walking. They were waved to every here and there, they could already tell they had a reputation. Soon, the bell rung, and they walked into the school and walked towards the class they had to goto. Mrs. Nekonome.

* * *

A boy with chocolate colored hair was walking down the hallway of the school, Yokai academy. He wore a green suit with a white trim, along with a red tie. The man also wore brown pants, and his chocolate eyes searched the halls. He looked at his watch, his eyes bulging and ran down the hall with his bag in hand. One thought raced through his head, _'_ _I'm gonna be late_ _!'_ he raced through the halls until he got to a specific room. Mrs. Nekonome.

He opened the door and heard the voice of a teacher speaking to the class.

"And today- Oh! Good morning Tsukune!" She greeted her student as he walked in. Tsukune looked at the class with a sheepish smile, his tardiness not usual. He went back and sat in his normal seat in the back. Behind him was a silver haired girl, tinges of pink on the tips.

"Well, hello Tsukune." She said with a nice, soothing, voice. Tsukune turned around at her greeting and smiled.

"Hello, Moka. How are you today?" He replied. Moka smiled back and nodded, signaling he should pay attention. He turned back to the teacher and waited for her to start speaking.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we have some new students joining our class today," mrs. Nekonome told her class, "you may come in!"

The door slowly creaked open, but nobody came in. Everyone started to talk amongst themselves at why no one came in. Until, four boys appeared in the front of the room. No one saw them come in. No one even heard them come in either. Once they were noticed everyone gasped. Before anyone could say anything, the unnaturally tall man started to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Senotakai otoko. It's nice to meet you all." He said with a smile. The boy with the white hoodie stepped up to introduce himself.

"Mm, nice people here. My name is Jefu kirā. Or, if you know english, Jeff the killer." Everyone knew english fairly well and gasped at the name. One student was especially curious and asked to see his face.

"Well, if you insist." He stated as he looked up at the class. A few students fell out of their chairs. The scars on his face and the his eyes struck fear in a lot of the monsters in the class. Mrs. Nekonome thought he was in his monster form.

"Um, I need you to turn back to your human form…please?" She asked with a face of fear. Jeff looked over at her, the smile already on his face growing bigger.

"If you don't know already, I'm in my human form. I'm actually a human, but science fiction classified me as a monster."

People just didn't talk about Jeff anymore. He was too scary for them all. Tsukune was fine, as well as Moka. They'd seen worse. Then, the other boy came up and introduced himself as Egao noinu. Then, the other boy came up. He just waved and stood there, not saying a word.

"Um," Seno spoke up, "he doesn't talk much, but his name is Airesujakku." Everyone nodded. Soon enough class resumed to its usual. The daily talk about school and what humans do. That sort of stuff. And then…the bell rang. The signal for school getting out made everyone relieved. The new students were scary, and Tsukune was now sitting next to one. It was the Seno guy, who was abnormally tall.

Tsukune met up with Moka and the gang after school, talking about the spring break that would be coming up.

"So, Tsukune, what're you gonna do this coming spring?" Kurumu asked with the bat of her eyelashes.

Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand as he replied, "well, I gotta train with Moka's father. I'm almost finished, though!" He stated as he rubbed the back of his head. Kurumu crossed her arms and let out a little 'humph'. Yukari looked up at Tsukune and Moka with stars in her eyes.

"WHENAREYOUGONNAMAKEAVAMPIRESANDWICHWITHME?!" She squealed and jumped around the two. Moka and Tsukune's sweat dropped at that moment. They ignored it, noticed Mizore behind a tree, and walked towards the dorms.

* * *

Seno was walking down the paths, heading towards his dorm. He was joined by the rest of his posse and they sat and watched Moka and Tsukune talk to each other before heading their separate ways.

"That's him, right?" Jeff asked again. Seno just looked at Egao, before telling him to smell the air.

"that's them. Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya, they will make a fine meal." Egao said as he licked his lips. Senotakai blocked him from taking a step.

"No, we aren't here to do that. We need him to do one thing for us. I need to sacrifice a vampire for my lifeline."

Jeff looked at him with his wicked smile, "Well, when your done with him, can I carve a smile on his face?"

Seno looked over to his friends and grinned, "Yes, you may use him as your cutting board." And with that a black tentacle protruded out of Seno and wrapped itself around the group, and they disappeared into the coming night.

* * *

 **So, this'll probably be a crossover. Im not really sure. Because I think theres a creepy pasta** **genre, but then again I could be wrong. Also, the names were Japanese. Senotakai otoko means** **the tall man. Egao noinu means smile dog. Jefu kirā means, well, Jeff the killer** **. Airesujakku means** **eyeless** **Jack. I did my time with this. And sorry no honorifics in this one.** **I usually use honorifics in my anime FF's. I only watch the english dubbed version of this then read the manga.** **But, you can all tell which creepy pasta these are. I had this done in** **April** **last year, but then It got deleted.** **It has returned! I was gonna start in April last year too. And this is Moka X Tsukune . Their canon.** **Well,** **I'll** **see** **y'all** **next chapter! Bye bye!**


End file.
